


Too Hot to Handle

by Morwen



Series: Here We Are Now [3]
Category: Marvel (Comics), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Bromance, Deutsch | German, Gen, Humor, Johnny is too hot
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-14 18:56:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/840244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morwen/pseuds/Morwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter ist paranoid, Johnny ist zu heiß und es liegt wieder mal an Tony, das Problem zu lösen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Hot to Handle

**Author's Note:**

> Kurzes (sinnloses) Spin-off zu "Here We Are Now". :)

  


„Aww, Mann, _schon_ wieder?“

Spider-Man nahm die Avengers-Mitgliedskarte zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger und hielt sie dicht vor sein Gesicht, um sie eingehender zu betrachten. Die Ränder der Karte waren gewellt wie bei einem Stück Papier, das nass geworden war, und die Schrift darauf war nicht mehr zu erkennen.

„Das ist schon die vierte, die du ruiniert hast“, sagte er. „Tony wird nicht begeistert sein.“

Johnny fuhr sich seufzend mit der Hand durch die blonden Haare.

„Glaubst du etwa, ich mache das mit Absicht?“, fragte er. „Ich meine, hast du eine Ahnung, wie _heiß_ ich bin?“

Spider-Man legte den Kopf schief und sah ihn an.

„Uh, versteh mich nicht falsch... wir sind Freunde und so, und du bist zweifellos ein attraktiver Mann, aber ich habe bereits eine Freundin und-“

„Herrgott, Parker, stell dich nicht blöder, als du bist, du weißt genau, was ich meine!“, entgegnete Johnny und knuffte den anderen gegen die Schulter.

„Pssst, nicht so laut!“ Spider-Man sah sich panisch um. „Es reicht schon, dass _du_ weißt, wer ich wirklich bin, da muss der Rest des Teams es nicht auch noch erfahren!“

Johnny verdrehte die Augen. „Wir sind auf dem _Dach_ , Parker, du glaubst doch nicht ernsthaft, dass uns hier jemand hört.“

„Es geht ums Prinzip“, entgegnete Spider-Man störrisch und beäugte misstrauisch den Kiesbelag des Daches, als erwartete er, irgendwo die Linse einer Kamera aufblitzen zu sehen.

„Wie du es bei deiner Paranoia jeden Tag aus dem Haus schaffst, ist mir ein Rätsel“, spottete Johnny jedoch nur. „Ich frage mich, wie eine heiße Braut wie Gwen es nur mit dir aushäl-mmpf!“

Er griff sich plötzlich an den Mund, der auf einmal mit einem klebrigen Netz von Spinnenweben verschlossen war.

„Ups“, sagte Spider-Man ungerührt und inspizierte den kleinen Apparat auf der Innenseite seines Handgelenks. „Sorry. Muss eine Fehlfunktion der Netzsprüher sein.“

Johnny versuchte für die nächsten paar Minuten erfolglos, die Spinnenweben von seinem Mund zu pellen, nur um sich dabei mit der Zeit immer mehr darin zu verheddern. Schließlich verlor er nach einer Weile die Geduld und ging in Flammen auf, um sie zu verbrennen.

„Fick dich, Parker“, entgegnete er.

Peter lachte nur.  


~*~

 

„ _Du_ , Johnny Storm, bist eine technische Herausforderung.“

Johnny senkte betreten den Blick. „Tut mir leid, Mr. Stark.“

„Oh, keine Sorge, das muss es nicht.“ Tony lächelte und seine Augen funkelten dabei. „Ich _liebe_ Herausforderungen.“

Er forderte die beiden jungen Männer mit einer Handbewegung auf, ihm in sein Labor zu folgen, und Johnny und Spider-Man wechselten kurz einen Blick, bevor sie es zögernd betraten.

Es war nicht direkt _verboten_ , Tony in seiner Werkstatt aufzusuchen, aber die meisten Mitglieder der Avengers sahen davon ab – besonders diejenigen, die im Tower lebten und schnell festgestellt hatten, dass Captain America, der Tony dort besuchte, wann immer er Zeit hatte, es manchmal auch aus anderen Gründen tat, als nur um mit ihm zu _reden_.

Seitdem Clint die beiden einmal versehentlich auf frischer Tat bei Aktivitäten, die keine kohärente Sprache enthielten, ertappt hatte (ein Ereignis, das ihn, wie er gerne jedem erzählte, für Tage traumatisiert hatte), achteten die Bewohner des Towers penibel darauf, Tony nur dann in seiner Werkstatt einen Besuch abzustatten, wenn sie sich hundertprozentig sicher waren, dass Steve sich gerade woanders aufhielt.

„Reed war so nett, endlich die Formel für die chemische Verbindung rauszurücken, die die Grundlage für deinen Anzug darstellt“, sagte Tony und öffnete mit einer Geste ein Holo-Display mitten im Raum. Neugierig traten die beiden Teenager näher und starrten auf den virtuellen Bildschirm, auf dem die Zeichnung einer hochkomplizierten Formel zu sehen war.

„Ich denke, ich kann die Substanz reproduzieren“, fuhr Tony fort. „Wenn ich deinen Mitgliedsausweis damit beschichte, dann wird er der Hitze deines Feuers in Zukunft widerstehen können.“

Johnnys Gesicht erhellte sich. „Wirklich?“

„Ich bin mir zu, hmm, mindestens achtzig Prozent sicher“, entgegnete Tony und strich sich über das Kinn. „Gib mir einen Tag Zeit, dann können wir es ausprobieren.“

„Vielen Dank, Mr. Stark!“, bedankte sich Johnny überschwänglich.

Doch der andere winkte nur ab. „Nicht der Rede wert.“

Er griff nach einem Schraubenzieher und wirbelte ihn lässig durch die Luft, bevor er ihn wieder auffing.

Peter war froh, dass er seine Maske aufhatte, damit Johnny nicht sehen konnte, dass sein Mund offenstand. Seine Bewunderung für Tony Starks Erfindergenie kannte keine Grenzen und nun war er – Peter Parker, sozial inkompetenter Superheld und Zielscheibe des Gespötts seines ganzen High-School-Jahrgangs – sogar ein _Mitglied seines Teams!_ Es war eigentlich ein Wunder, dass er nicht jedes Mal in Ohnmacht fiel, wenn der Mann den Raum betrat. Sollte Peter irgendwann in seinem Leben wenigstens den _Bruchteil_ dessen erreichen, was Tony Stark alles erreicht hatte, dann würde er als sehr glücklicher Mensch sterben, dessen war er sich sicher.

„Kann ich sonst noch was für euch tun?“, fragte Tony dann nonchalant. „Ansonsten muss ich euch leider rausschmeißen, Jungs. Ich habe heute noch viel vor.“

Hastig entschuldigten sich die beiden Teenager und bedankten sich noch mal, bevor sie das Labor verließen.

„Glaub bloß nicht, dass ich es nicht bemerkt habe“, sagte Johnny, als sie den Flur entlang zum Fahrstuhl gingen. „Ich weiß genau, dass du unter deiner Maske gerade ein bisschen sabberst.“

„Oh, halt die Klappe, Storm“, erwiderte Peter.

Johnny lachte nur.


End file.
